The present disclosure relates to memory allocation in computer systems in general and more specifically relates to memory allocation in mobile information systems. In a mobile information system, subscribers may register with a wireless service provider to receive various types of content from the service provider on their mobile devices. The subscriber's mobile device may include a resident interactive multimedia application environment that includes capabilities for displaying graphics, video, animation, audio, and the like. Examples of such interactive multimedia application environments are the different versions of the Adobe® Flash®-based platform. Many different types of content are provided to mobile devices equipped with such application environments, and the amount of memory required depends on the particular type of content provided.